Portal
Portals are gateways through which the Greed enter our earthly realm. small portals are scattered throughout the forest, and large portal(s) exist(s) in the cliff face at the edge of the land. Active portals appear as stone arches made of black stone similar to that of the cliffs, and they are filled with swirling, purple goo. Inactive portals appear as empty arches which make mysterious groaning noises. Destroying Portals :Main article: Destroying Portals. Portals can only be destroyed by sending out a knights and their party to attack it. Portals do not regenerate health, so any damage inflicted by a knight's party is permanent. Portals that are under attack release a few greedlings. The longer the kingdom has existed, the more greedlings will appear. Common Waves Every night, active portals send out a number of greedlings. As the Kingdom progresses, the attacks become more and more powerful, eventually including floaters as well as breeders. Every day at noon, portal activity shuffles to keep the Kingdom on its toes. Active or Inactive State A portal switches between active and inactive state at the beginning of the day. An active portal lashes out at approaching townsfolk and the Monarch, and at night it serves as a spawn point for the Greed's nightly invasions. Inactive portals remain completely dormant until reactivated. Active portals send out several greedlings when approached by the Monarch or any townsfolk, day or night. They spawn at a relatively slow rate, making it easy to run past the portal if necessary. This mechanic makes it dangerous and wasteful to recruit villagers whose camp is past an active portal, as they'll be hunted down once they near the active portal. Inactive portals won't spawn any of the Greed if a subject or the Monarch approaches, but they do light up and defend themselves when attacked by knights. If you manage to destroy all portals on one side, no monsters will attack from that side except, in and in the , during final wave when all portals have been destroyed. A portal will become inactive after a night wave spawns from the portal and will stay inactive until the next day noon. The second portal on each side is always inactive as long as the first portal hasn't been destroyed. On a Blood Moon day, there is a guaranteed chance that one of the nearby portals will be inactive. Small Portal Small portals are the first kind of portal the Monarch will have contact with. There may be zero to 4 of these portals in one side of the Kingdom, depending on the game/island. For accuracy, see Island Portal Count section below. Portals have 4 different appearances which correspond to their remaining health. Unlike New Lands' cliff portals, small portals have no way of coming back once they have been destroyed. In , small portals' destruction is the main objective required to complete the game. In the and in , it's part of the main objective. After a small portal have been destroyed, a counterattack wave is triggered. Teleportation Portal Once a small portal has been destroyed, the Kingdom's own teleportation portal can be built on the site of the destroyed portal for: * 5 in New Lands; or * 8 in Two Crowns. The new portal appears circular and made of gray stones, with a translucent swirling material inside. Once construction is complete, the Monarch can spend: * 1 in New Lands; or * 2 in Two Crowns to: * fast spy regions where the monarch doesn't want to move to; or * instantly teleport to a specific location after having spied it. :To spy only, the player uses the right and left arrow keys. :To teleport the monarch, it's required to press the down arrow key. Permanent Teleportation Link After teleporting, crackly purple lightning appears at the exit location, and a permanent teleportation link can be established for: * 5 in New Lands; or * 8 in Two Crowns. This can only be done once per portal and cannot be undone. Paying the coins creates a scaffold for builders to construct the other portal frame. The Monarch can use the resulting teleporter pair at either end for the cost of a common teleport. This is incredibly useful in mid to late-game stages as continual movement between the left and right sides of the kingdom becomes time consuming. No matter how it is used, using a portal frame will make it unusable for the next few minutes while the portal recharges. Cliff Portal : , & content only. Cliffs portals are similar to small portal but take more damage to destroy, it is a longer run for the soldiers than any other portal and, (the biggest difference) it reconstructs itself in three days if destroyed. Except in the , when the portal is destroyed, the sky darkens but the Greed can mount no counter-assault, and so the Kingdom is safe for three nights. Periodically throughout those three nights, the portal's bricks lift into the air, marked with the Greed's purple magic, and smash back into place in the cliffs. Once the last block is replaced, the portal cracks back to life with the swirling purple goo, and the Greed resume their nightly raids on the Kingdom. If a Blood Moon should occur on any of the three nights when the portal is incapacitated, the evil music plays, but the moon appears normal and no Greed attack the Kingdom. In , a destroyed cliff portal may grant the access to the Cave. The Cave : content only. :Main article: The Cave. :Strategy guide: Destroying Portals - The Cave The Cave is the greed home base on each island. It's accessed through the cliff portal. Destroying the cave secures that island and stops the greed spawning on it, even if there are still active portals there. Dock Portal : content only. On each island, at the edge of the far side dock, there is a dock portal. Dock portals behave almost the same as small portals, except they can take more arrows from archers and spawn greedlings more regularly. After it is destroyed, the Monarch can spend 6 coins to immediately purchase a lighthouse to allow safe travel between the two islands without breaking the ship and requiring a rebuilding. It can also be upgraded to stone (12 coins) and iron (18 coins) to increase the time it is lit. Counterattack Waves In : When a portal is destroyed, an immediate swarm of greedlings, floaters, and breeders pours forth from the closing portal. The knights and their archers can often perish, especially if they lack the blessing from the Statue of Archery. These waves get more massive as the game progresses, and can level an unprepared Kingdom. Being a long way from your outer wall may result in your attack troops being destroyed. In and : When a portal is destroyed, the sky is blacked out as if by solar eclipse, and the next moon appears red. These are indicators that the Greed are preparing a counterattack. Unlike in Kingdom Classic, the monarch troops here will always have enough time to run back to safety, no matter how far they are from the walls. With a deep rumbling/grinding sound, a random portal spawns dozens of greedlings and possibly floaters or breeders to attack the Kingdom. The solar eclipse remains until the counterattack is dealt with, at which time the normal day-night-cycle resumes from where it should be. Time still passes, so the sun can be just setting when the shadowy sky lifts. The sound of bells indicates that the kingdom is safe again. The more portals are destroyed, the stronger become the counterattack waves. In the there is a final counterattack after detroying the cliff portals. Resisting to this assault is the win condition for this island. Island Portal Count In : :¹''' - Although cliffs have not the appearance of a portal, they do spawn greed for the final counterattack wave. Cliff Portals cannot be destroyed. '''In : Cliff and sea sides are random for all lands. :²''' - Cliff portals have to be destroyed. '''In : Gallery Portal-inactive.gif|Small portals in before update 1.2 References Hit points calculated in game by counting arrows hitting the portal, i.e., very inaccurate. Category:Buildable Structures Category:Natural Structures Category:The Greed Category:Mechanics